warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eisigs Gruppe (by Spottedstorm23)
Eisig's Gruppe, auch Eisig's Streuner genannt ist ein Zusammenschluss verschiedner Streuner, welche bei einigen verlassenen Zweibeinernestern lebt. Sie wird von der kaltherzigen Albinokätzin Eisig angeführt, welche dabei von den brutalen Wächtern Fang und Kralle unterstüzt wird. Innerhalb der Gruppe gibt es eine strenge Hierachie und Regeln, deren MIssachtung schwere Strafen nach sich ziehen. Ränge Anführerin: Eisig die kaltherzige Kätzin regiert mit Gewalt über die Katzen ihrer Gruppe. Ihr Wort ist Gesetz und jeder muss ihren Willen befolgen. Sie entscheidet über das Leben ihrer Untergebenen, belohnt oder bestraft sie wie es ihr gefällt. Wächter: Die zwei Wächter sind so etwas wie die Stellvertreter Eisig's. Sie durchstreifen das Gebiet und melden ihrer Anführerin Regelverstöße. Sie sind dafür bekannt sehr gewaltbereit zu sein. Vergehen sie sich an den niederen Mitgliedern der Gruppe wird ihnen dies niemals bestraft. Ist die Anführerin unterwegs ist immer mindests ein Wächter an ihrer Seite. Blutkrallen Diese Katzen sind die Kämpfer der Gruppe. Wenn Eisig mehr Gebiet beansprucht oder gegen Aufsäßige vorgeht erledigen die Blutkrallen diese Arbeit für sie. Die Katzen sind sehr kampflustig und aggresiv, sie provuzieren häufig Streit an den Grenzen der Clans .Als Erkennungszeichen wird ihnen das rechte Ohr eingerissen. Jäger Die Jäger haben für die Beute der Gruppe zu Sorgen. Sie müssen darauf achten genug Beute zu sammeln, damit für die niederen Mitglieder nach dem Mahl der Anführerin und ihrer Wächter noch etwas übrig bleibt. Wenn ein Jäger dabei erwischt wird, wie er während der Jagd frisst, kann er mit mehrern Tagen Nahrungsverweigerung, alleine für die Gruppe jagen oder der degradierung zum Ausgestoßenen bestraft werden. Ihr Erkennungszeichen ist ein Riss im linken Ohr. Anwärter Eisig teilt den jungen Katzen, Blutkrallen oder Jäger zu um sie in diesem Gebiet auszubilden. Die Jungen dürfen ihre Aufgabe nicht wählen sondern müssen die ihnen auferlegte erfüllen. Weigern sie sich oder sind zu schlecht dafür werden sie zu Ausgestoßenen. Je nachdem welchen Pfad sie bestreiten, erhalten sie eine kleine Wunde am jeweiligen Ohr. Kätzinen mit Jungen In der Gruppe gibt es keine festen Gefährten. Eisig legt fest welche Kätzin Junge austragen darf, die Kater der Gruppe kämpfen häufig darum wer der Vater wird. Die zukünftige Mutter hat kein Mitspracherecht, weigert sie sich oder wird aufmüpfig, bestraft Eisig sowohl sie als auch die späteren Jungen. Jungen Sie haben keine Rechte und die schwachen werden gnadenlos aussortiert. Häufig spielt Eisig mit den Leben der Jungkatzen. Wider der Regln geborene Junge werden getötet, dabei darf eines am Leben bleiben um zu einer Schmutzpfote zu werden. Schmutzpfoten Ist ein Junges zu schwach oder wider der Regeln geboren, nimmt Eisig es der Mutter weg. Auch Katzen die wiederholt gegen die Regln verstoßen können auf diesen Rang herab gesetzt werden. Sie sind dafür da die Drecksarbeit der Gruppe zu erledigen, wie Baue säubern, Krähenfraß entfernen oder Jungkatzen von ihren Müttern holen um sie Eisig und den Wächtern auszuliefern. Die Schmutzpfoten bekommen sehr wenig Nahrung und müssen neben ihren Aufgaben versuchen sich selbst welche zu fangen, da sie häufig durch Eisig verstümmelt werden ist dies für sie sehr schwer. Die Schmutzpfoten sind meist sehr mager und dürfen keine Jungen bekommen. Sie bekommen von Eisig häufig abschätzige Namen. (z.B Staub, Dreck....). Ihnen wird bei der Ernennung eine Wunde zugefügt welche für spätere Bestrafungen genutzt wird. Ausgestoßene Katzen die wider dem Willen von Eisig handeln oder grobe Regelverstöße begehen werden zu Ausgestoßenen. SIe haben kein Recht auf die Beute der Gruppe und können von jedem verletzt oder misshandelt werden, ohne Strafen zu bekommen. Ausgestoßene sind wie die Schmutzpfoten davon ausgeschlossen Junge zu haben, sollte es doch dazu kommen werden die Jungen verkümmert oder getötet um die Mutter zu bestrafen. Regeln # Das Wort von Eisig ist Gesetzt, jeder hat ihren Anweisungen folge zu leisten. # Die Anführerin und Wächter fressen zuerst, dann die Blutkrallen und Jäger, nach ihnen die Kätzinen mit jungen und von dem wenigen was übrig bleibt dürfen die Schmutzpfoten essen.# # Keine Kätzin darf Junge bekommen wenn dies nicht von Eisig befohlen wurde oder sie den Rang einer Schmutzpfote/ Ausgestoßenen inne hat. # Die Gruppe kann nicht verlassen werden, ansonsten werden nahe Verwandte bestraft. # Jäger dürfen während der Jagd nichts fressen. # Schmutzpfoten und Ausgestoßene können/müssen selber jagen, dürfen dabei aber keinem Jäger über den Weg laufen. # Andere Katzen der Gruppe dürfen nicht grundlos angegriffen, bestraft oder misshandelt werden, Ausnahmen bilden die Ausgestoßnen. # Eisig ernennt Jungkatzen zu Anwärtern, wenn diese ihrer Meinung nach bereit dafür sind und gibt ihnen offizielle Namen. Hierachie Kategorie:By Spottedstorm23 Kategorie:Clanähnliche Gruppen Kategorie:Flower out of Dust Kategorie:Eisig's Gruppe